What He Lost
by Yukiru-4-eva
Summary: Harry and Dumbledoor find out where Voldemort went when he left Hogwarts. Set in the middle of book 6


**What He Lost**

Harry and Dumbledoor find out where Voldemort went when he left Hogwarts. Set in the middle of book 6 (Dumbledoor's hand is not burnt)

This is my first Harry Potter story so please don't judge to hard! But tell me what you think… it helps the creativity! All the characters and scenarios of he Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers (unfortunately), oh and a couple of names I have used come from Hana Kimi and Ouran High Host Club two absolutely amazing manga which again I do not own. This story is set in 2008 and witches and wizards have different aging to muggles so I have made voldie like 100 (lol).

--

The walk from then common room to Dumbledoor's office seemed to take forever. Shaking his head Harry wondered why he was doing this. Sure he wanted to help the wizarding world, but did it all have to be on him. Couldn't someone else save the world once in a while?

Looking at the floor, Harry listened to the tapping his shoes made on the stone floor. _Clunk Clunk Clunk Clunk Clunk_. Why did Dumbledoor have to hide his destiny for so long, would it have made any difference if he had told him earlier? Would Sirius have survived? Would he be feeling this alone?

Reaching the stone gargoyle Harry looked up from the floor. "_Blood Pops_", as the statue jumped aside Harry climbed the moving spiral staircase and slowly made his way to the headmaster's door. Knocking gently, Harry pulled himself up, he had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

"Come in" came the soft and gentle voice of Albus Dumbledoor. Turning the brass knob, Harry entered the office, it as he same as it was every time Harry entered the room for his 'training'. The delicate silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, puffing smoke and whirring; portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses dozed in their frames; and Dumbledoor sitting behind his large wooden desk with fawks on his shoulder and the pensive sitting in front of him. "hello Harry"

"Headmaster"

"How has your week been Harry, I hear you managed to gain yourself another detention with Professor Snape?" said Dumbledoor, leaning forward with a twinkle in his eyes

"It's been ok I guess" Harry replied sitting in the chair opposite Dumbledoor "Snape is giving me detentions for just breathing in and out now, not that that is much different from before"

"Professor Snape, Harry" chuckled Dumbledoor "but that is not important right now, over the past couple of weeks I have gained some very valuable information concerning our dear friend Voldermort"

Leaning back in his seat Harry readied himself, when ever Dumbledoor gained new information on Voldermort it meant a nauseating experience in the pensive, a long explanation and occasionally a very late night.

"Since we have started these sessions Harry, I have been trying to find out more of what our dear Mr. Riddle did when he left Hogwarts after his seventh and final year. Last week, I believe, we hit the jackpot." Dumbledoor said smiling widely "I was contacted by an old witch that is currently living in Kyoto Japan, she claimed to have remembered Tom from when he visited Kyoto when she was a little girl. When I got to Kyoto and got in contact with Mrs. Tanaka she had some very interesting memories that she was willing to share with me. The first one I am going to show you is from 1916, when tom first arrived in Kyoto. Tom was 18 years old and fresh out of school, doing what most young men did when in Kyoto those days he went to the Gion Kobu geisha quarters, there he met a young Maiko, who went by the name of Haruhi, and Mrs. Tanaka. Because you do not speak Japanese Harry, I have made it so we will be able to watch the memory in English. Shall we" he gestured to the pensive and stood

Harry followed Dumbledoors lead and stood up and lent over the pensive. As soon as his face broke the cool surface of the swirling mist Harry felt the familiar falling sensation before landing, and finding himself in the middle of a crowded street, Dumbledoor standing next to him.

Looking around himself, Harry could tell that this was street he had ever seen before. There were several things that jumped out to him, one of which was that the street was full of Japanese people, not one other caucation person, besides Dumbledoor, was anywhere to be seen. Another, and probably even more interesting was all the old fashion devises and traditional clothing that was everywhere, leaning to the side to check out a old woman that was wearing a strange combination of Kimono and western dress, Harry saw the person they had come into the memory to see. Tom Riddle was striding casually down the busy street. Looking over to Dumbledoor, Harry saw that he was slowly making to follow Riddle.

Walking over and joining Dumbledoor Harry saw that Riddle was heading towards a smallish side street that, if you didn't know it was there, you would walk straight past and not even notice. Following him down the passage way was like going down the rabbit hole, the end of the passageway opened out on to an entirely different world, everything from the people, most being young women, to their clothed was purely Japanese, as hard as Harry looked he could not find a hint of westernization anywhere, well besides riddle.

"This Harry," said Dumbledoor suddenly, turning to slightly to look at Harry "is Gion Kobu in the year 1916, before the west had much influence on the look and culture of this remarkable place"

"Sir," said Harry a little confused "what is Gion Kobu? And why is it so remarkable?"

"Aaah I guess that means you don't know much about Japanese history, well I shall enlighten you while we wait for Mr. Riddle" Dumbledoor said as he walked over to stand next to a wall "the Japanese have always been extremely hard working Harry, and arranged marriages were the norm. Men were often unhappy with their wives and tired from their work, so places like Gion here were created for men, in particular rich and powerful men, to come and relax and escape from their wives and enjoy the company of beautiful young woman called Maiko and Geisha. Now don't confuse these women with prostitutes, they sell their art not their body. Tom, being the person we know him to be, was drawn to this place to gain some powerful allies"

Nodding, Harry looked back out in to the sea of people looking for Riddle. Apparently Dumbledoor already knew where he was, because he started to make his way across the busy street, jogging a little to catch up the fast moving headmaster Harry looked past Dumbledoor just in time to see him head off down a side street that was only slightly smaller than the main street that he had just left.

Slowing down so that they were walking side-by-side Harry and Dumbledoor entered the side street and watched as Riddle stopped and looked around himself, looking slightly confused. Then suddenly a wooden door on the side of the street opened and a grayish blue coloured blur sped out and ran straight into Riddle.

Looking closely, as Riddle wrapped his arms around himself and the blur to stop himself from getting too badly damaged, Harry saw that the 'blur' was actually a young girl, if he had to guess he would have said that she would be about his age. She wore a long silver silk Kimono with a nice river scene along the bottom, straight ebony black hair hung from the top of her head down to the bottom of her knees, and stared bright blue eyes stared up into the face of a man that would one day become the most feared man in the world

"Gomen!" _'sorry'_

_To be continued_

A/N

Well that is all for now!!! Please tell me what you think!!! Oh and at the end I put the 'Gomen' even though it is Japanese and I said that I would write it in English but this way you can tell that it is the Japanese girl that is talking and the italics after the 'Gomen' is just the translation!!!


End file.
